


Hurry Home, Dammit

by one_catastrophe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_catastrophe/pseuds/one_catastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is not coddling, dammit. He'd just prefer to take care of Jim on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Home, Dammit

**Author's Note:**

> Minor illness. This is an older piece - one of the first that I wrote for McKirk - that I forgot to upload to AO3.

Bones knows damn well it doesn’t matter where Jim is at while he’s sick - in fact, it might be better for him at the hospital - but he can’t help the overpowering feeling of wanting to take care of Jim at home. Their home.

He knows he would still be the same doctor to Jim and give him the same treatment, but he still wants to be the only person Jim sees while he’s sick and wait on him 24/7 for anything that could help comfort him. He knows medical technology today can monitor a patient seamlessly without any personnel even seeing the patient, but he still wants to be the one checking hourly to monitor Jim’s vital signs with experienced precision; he wants to take Jim’s pulse the old-fashioned way, thumb pressing softly into Jim’s wrist to feel the assuring thrum under his skin, even if he uses this just another excuse to hold Jim’s hand (and would take pride knowing he’s the only one who gets to do so, whether it be for checking his pulse or not).

He knows Jim will get the same sustainable nutrition during his hospital stay, but he still wants to prepare everything with extra care and quality at home for Jim. Besides, he knew a few ways around certain terrible hospital foods and alternatives that the hospital cafeteria staff don’t want you to know about.

If Jim has to go through any pain while sick, he’d prefer it be at home so he can be the only one who gets to soothe Jim with genuine concern and love.

He knows that Jim will be greeted with gifts and well-wishes from various people in his life, and as much as he appreciates them giving to Jim, a selfish part of him still wants to be the only one greeting Jim with simple gifts like homemade breakfast or a waking kiss; he wants to be the only one that makes sure Jim wakes up to flowers in his window, in the meticulously-kept comfortable level of morning light pouring through it.

He knows there will be someone there to check on Jim every hour of the night, whether he was on shift or not; he still wants to do this for Jim, at home, keeping a haphazard sleep schedule and checking on him all night despite Jim’s protests of concern (not like he could sleep anyway), he’d even miss shifts to take care of him if he had to. He knows he can manage to curl around Jim every night in that too-small biobed (as he’d already done every night so far), but all he really wanted was to have Jim home in their blesséd bed, tucked in snugly with his arms around Jim protectively, whispering soothing sweet nothings in Jim’s ear to lull him into healing rest, away from the hospital crowd, wrapped in the undisturbed silence and their mutual warmth.

He knows Jim will be okay, but damn, will he be glad to have him home.


End file.
